


Filmstrips & Striptease

by Sensue



Series: Suitcase of Memories [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherhood AU, Comedy, Family Drama, Gen, Lectures, Overprotective Mackland Ames, Prostitution, Protective John Winchester, Psychic Abilities, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Trouble with Dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26000206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sensue/pseuds/Sensue
Summary: Bobby Singer takes underaged fifteen-year-old Caleb Reaves on a field trip to the cat-house to lose his virginity. His father, psychic Mackland Ames is not pleased. Lectures and hilarity ensue. (No actual sex is described.) Prequel to Black Bras & Strappy High Heeled Shoes By Tidia on Fanfiction.net.
Series: Suitcase of Memories [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887088
Kudos: 3





	Filmstrips & Striptease

_1986  
Location Unknown…_

Bobby Singer sat up straight, his body taut. This time, he'd be ready for any attack. He'd underestimated his opponent earlier—a deadly mistake for a hunter. On edge, his eyes trailed the form as it paced, back and forth, back and forth like a predator, ready and able to rip into him with ferociousness, without warning.

His only recourse—as in all hunts—was to use its weakness against it. As he studied it, he'd gone through several internal checklists until he found the one he deemed to be the most potent against his adversary. He would need every ounce of resourcefulness and skill in order to get out of this hairy situation intact.

He'd watched it, just waiting for the right opening, examining the scene. To his left was a target. And to his right, well, at the moment, it was neutral—but Bobby wasn't willing to risk life and limb for something that could turn at the flick of a switch and attack him.

Suddenly, he found his opening. Perhaps he'd be able to escape unscathed… He stared at a brother-in-arms—in this case—he was on his own. This was a matter of survival of the fittest—and **he was going to survive**.

Quickly, he leaned over—a pitiful moan escaped his lips, hoping to draw the attention to himself. Hoping for a reprieve of the torture that they had planned. He put a hand above the bruise, which was quickly forming around his left eye. He shook his head as if he'd been trying to hide the pain, but now it had become unbearable.

Thankfully, his right eye was still functional and he watched his target as it approached him. Blinking, he spotted an object in its hand and he forced himself not to flinch as it forced his head up and pressed it on the damaged area. He let out a slight yelp; the sound of his cry echoed through the small area.

He closed his eye, relief flooding through him as he heard it speak the words he'd been almost praying to hear.

He'd made it.

He'd get out of this alive.

_Earlier that day…very am_

Bobby Singer pulled the control shifts of his car, the sounds of the gears grinding as the car accelerated under his power. They would have to hurry—time was running out.

He turned his head to stare at his passenger as if he were a bug—unwanted and non-stop buzzing. All he wanted to do was squash him—if only to shut him up!

"Slow down, Bobby!" The little bug spoke. "In case you didn't know this, bars don't close in these parts until 4 am."

Bobby glared at him. "Not this bar."

Caleb Reaves rolled his eyes at the crazy man driving. "What's so special about it?"

"It's one of Montana's biggest strip clubs." Bobby laughed heartily as his tag-along finally _shut his trap_ in shock.

Caleb's eyes widened. "You're going to a strip club? Like…a real one?"

Bobby took a second to glance away from the road, a smirk appearing on his bearded face. "Yeah. You can get the whole package there too." The fifteen-year-old boy's face turned a reddish-purple color as the implication sunk in.

The older man stared at the boy out of the corner of his eye; he knew the kid was smart—hell, both John Winchester and Jim Murphy raved about the kid as if he were the second coming. Of course, the Scholar, Mackland Ames didn't shut up about the kid. Bobby huffed; he remembered a time before the good doctor had adopted that pup. The man actually used to _have a life_ that didn't revolve around a snotty-nosed walking attitude problem.

And now, it was like watching a master at work. He could practically see the wheels turning in the kid's head. He'd be patient… Ah, hell—who was he kidding—he couldn't wait to see what the kid would come up with.

"I want to come with you." He spoke it with coolness—an air of confidence that could've come from the Knight himself. John Winchester might be a hard-ass, but he definitely knew how to give an order.

Bobby arched an eyebrow. "You know what you're doing?"

Reaves smirked. "I'm sure I can figure it out—it can't be that hard. You've obviously done it—and you've got less to work with. At least I'm good-looking." That earned him a glare.

The car finally jerked to a stop, the wheels screeching as they ground against pebble and concrete.

"Kid," Bobby started, "I don't know about this…your ol' man…"

Caleb pulled himself up on the seat. "He won't find out."

"You sure about that?" Bobby rebutted. "About what'll happen in there?"

"Hell, yeah."

Against his instincts, the older man relented. "Alright, kid. I'm sticking my neck out for you—so there are three rules for this little field trip."

Caleb nodded eagerly, clearly encouraged, and excited by the prospect of what was waiting inside.

"Okay. Number One: Protection. Think of this as a hunt. And the same in any hunt, if you come into a situation unprepared; you could die. And from what I'm hearing is out there—it'd be a slow, painful death. You get my meaning?" He waited for the boy to nod. "Number Two: No means no. The lady says 'no' and you get the hell out of the room. No arguing, no trying to convince her—nothing! Got it?"

"Yes." The boy looked a little wide-eyed.

"Alright, the last one. Why pay for the cow, when you can get the milk for free? There are lots of women in there selling themselves. You don't need that kind of girl—stay away from them. Or you'll be buying a lot more than honey…So, you ready?"

"Yes, sir."

Bobby reached into the glove compartment and handed him a couple of condoms in their metallic wrappers. He handed them to the boy and they walked in the strip club together.

The boy stood there staring up at the place as if it were a playground. Bobby nudged him, indicating that he should straighten up. He handed the kid twenty dollars in singles, then told him to have at it.

Caleb smiled at him gratefully, then ran off to explore this new world.

Bobby walked over to the front bar, where the girls were dancing. He ordered a drink then sat down to enjoy himself. Every once in awhile, he'd glance over at the kid. He rolled his eyes at the scene.

Reaves certainly knew how to attract attention; he wasn't even working it. The women just came to him.

Sometimes, life was unfair.

_Not even **two** hours later_

_Fucking Reaves!_ Bobby thought –a split second before a fist collided into his face, _the kid can't even shield his thoughts from daddy!_ _I'm going to kill him_.

The Scholar looked positively feral. His hair, which was always pristine and cultured-looking, flew in every direction, giving him the wild look of a caveman.

Bobby groaned as he was lifted up and slammed into the wall. The sound of his head hitting the drywall conflicted with the sounds of Dr. Mackland Ames— **momma bear from hell** —screaming.

"YOU TOOK MY FIFTEEN-YEAR-OLD SON TO A STRIP CLUB! YOU LET HIM HAVE SEX WITH A COMPLETE STRANGER! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" The man shook him a few more times, making his head rattle slightly.

Suddenly, he was dropped and the sounds of a struggle ensued.

He looked up at his savior once the commotion had died down.

Pastor Jim stared down at him, like an angel from above.

Bobby felt comfort; _it was going to be alright_.

"You allowed _a child_ to enter a den of **sin**?" The man crossed his arms across his chest.

Suddenly, Bobby didn't feel so safe.

Bobby sat down gingerly on the couch. Caleb was already sitting beside him—the boy looked as if he were going to the electric chair—which, by the look of the system set up in front of them, was probably a better way to go.

It was like the Spanish Inquisition, except Brotherhood-ish. Perhaps they shouldn't have gone to bed as ordered. The hours that he and Caleb had to sleep worked against them. It gave the doctor and the pastor time to re-group and strategize a punishment.

It was their first mistake.

Mackland Ames was truly impressive when pissed off. "Pastor Jim and I have spent the entire night discussing and researching this situation. And we're both incredibly concerned about the medical and moral issues..."

Caleb rolled his eyes at his father; trying to think of a way out of it. It wasn't fair! Normal kids didn't have a psychic for a father.

"…and we've come up with a way to educate everyone on the dangers of fornication in an adult manner."

Bobby couldn't help but blurt out, "You're just doing this 'cause you haven't been laid since you got the kid." That earned him a glare from everyone in the room.

"Dad!" Caleb jumped up. "It's not a big deal."

Mac only pointed back at the couch, "Yes, it is. That's the problem, Caleb. You're too young to realize the complications that casual sexual activity can have."

He sat down on the chair across from the desk. "And that's why Pastor Jim and I have created a slideshow." He started fiddling with the knobs of the old-fashioned filmstrip machine.

Caleb looked around desperately seeking an escape. The older men covered all exits; the dogs lay by the doors—strategically sleeping. He slumped into the cushions; this sucked.

Suddenly, Bobby groaned, almost collapsing off the couch. He gripped his black eye and started moaning.

Mac stood up and got the man an icepack. He felt very guilty for punching the older man. "Bobby, here, I brought you an icepack." He lifted the man's chin, then placed the ice pack on his eye. Bobby groaned when the ice touched his face. "I apologize for my actions earlier. I—overreacted. I hope that you'll accept my apologies."

Bobby nodded pathetically and kept his face from forming a smile.

Jim stared at the man—as if he were staring right into his very soul. "Mackland, Bobby is using your guilt against you. Obviously, he felt that—as a doctor who's taken the Hippocratic Oath, you would feel bad after attacking him."

Bobby jumped up in anger, whirling around at the man who'd defeated his genius plans. "Crap, Jim! I almost got out of watching that!"

Pastor Jim argued. "No one is getting out of watching this! Now, I feel that it's necessary for the future of The Brotherhood to watch this film. The members of The Brotherhood should act in an appropriate manner—a _moral_ manner. Since we are the 'elders,' we will educate you. And you'll thank us for it later!"

Jim walked over to the light and flicked it off. "Mackland, you may begin."

The film started off dark. Then came the soft music from the fifties.

"Dad, please. Can't you just ground me?" Caleb pleaded as the film started. "Or just kill me instead?"

Mac patted his son's shoulders. "Son, it's important to understand the changes happening to your body. We'll watch the film and then we can discuss each issue that arises as a group."

"Dad, please!" Caleb actually got on the floor, put his hands together, and begged him to stop. "Please, I won't do it again. I'll never have sex— _ever_ again. Please?"

"Caleb. It's a natural process. Every creature has the instinct to mate. Now, this film will explain all of that." Mac was gentle, giving him a smile. He pointed to the screen. "Now, this part of the movie explains puberty…"

Caleb threw a cushion on his face, trying to block it all out.

Mac just took the pillow away and turned up the volume.

It was just able to mask the sounds of uncontrolled laughter coming from the men in the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to recommend to you to read: "Forgotten" By Letting the Rain In on Fanfiction.net. It's a pretty great story that fits well with the Brotherhood AU saga.
> 
> Thank you to Tidia for beta'ing for me.
> 
> Prequel to Black Bras & Strappy High Heeled Shoes By Tidia


End file.
